Yuri's Treasure
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram are no longer engage; however, Wolfram is forced to serve as the Maoh's personal bodyguard. Then while everyone at Shi Mazoku is celebrating a public event Yuri proposes for the second time.
1. Lost Emeralds

The swoosh caused by Yuri's hand traveling through the air is followed by the echoing slap as it connects with Wolfram's left cheek. Moments ago, Covenant Castle's reception hall buzzed with excitement but now a deadly silence engulfs the party. _"What have I done?"_ Yuri freezes at the sight of Wolfram's impassive face.

"_Yuri!" _Wolfram holds his position standing still and eyes train next to the Maoh. After all, he is a seasoned soldier and his majesty's personal bodyguard.

Yuri's body relaxes. It seems all the tension he has been holding in for the past few months vanishes in an instant after the slap. He gazes into what he once thought to be the most beautiful emerald eyes he has ever seen; however, Yuri flinches as he registers the pain and confusion in them. While the blond male standing next to his seat of honor at the banquet table remains unmoved, Yuri notices that Wolfram does not stare back at him. It seems to Yuri that those emeralds are fixed in some distant point beyond his own jet-black eyes. The gold strands covering Wolfram's angelical face tempt Yuri to pick up his hand and remove them while caressing his flustered cheek turning crimson red by the force of the slap and maybe by the unexpected blow but, instead, his voice is heard loud and clear, "What's done is done!" Then he adds while beginning to leave the table, "Wolfram, take your position as host and make sure the celebrations continue." And without any more words, Yuri leaves the reception hall with a firm and confident pace.

Wolfram vows to him while adding, "As you wish your majesty." Once Yuri is away from the table, Wolfram takes his place sitting down at the place of honor scanning the room while absorbing everyone's reactions.

Celi-sama then stands up raising her glass of wine, "Congratulations your Excellency on your engagement to our beloved Maoh!"

Her action is followed by the ten representatives of the nobles' class who chorus in unison, "Congratulations, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld! You make us proud." Then the rest of the human officials and guests stand up and toast to Yuri's and Wolfram's engagement, each one adding their well wishes and renewing their friendship to the Maoh and his fiancé.

Meanwhile, once Yuri steps out of the reception hall, he picks up his pace until he is running towards his bedchambers. _"What was I thinking? There is no turning back now."_ Finally, Yuri arrives at his chamber and opens the heavy double doors entering into the spacious room.

He is now standing at the large window panting as he tries to regain control over his exerted body. Outside _Blood Pledge Castle, _the full moon shines high above and a gentle summer breeze caresses the blooming flowers and trees. Yuri sighs his breath is now calm and steady. He sits at the windowsill and leans his head into the glass windows while his onyx-black hair falls on his shoulders. The wispy haircut suits the demon king well. Another sigh and Yuri fixes his gaze on the castle's entrance stairs and with a smile his mind goes back in time.

It was three years ago when he first arrived here at Shin Mazuko. He has no idea that stopping on his way home to help Ken Murata would bring him such an incredible turn of events in his life. But, one thing Yuri hates more than anything is bullies. So he could not help but interfere when he saw three teenagers harassing him. It was not like Murata was his friend or anything. He barely knew the kid from middle school. But it was his sense of justice that made him stop that day. Then everything went so fast. He was flushed down the girls' toilet, an incredible deed, but strange things have been known to happen from time to time. He arrives at Shin Mazuko; Adelbert von Grantz saves him from an angry mob followed by Sir Conrad Weller taking him away from Adelbert with the help of the flying skeletons and bringing him to a cottage where a lilac haired man with violet eyes awaits him. Conrad introduces him as Gunter von Kleist and his trusting advisor since Yuri is supposed to be the Demon King. Later, he parades through town on his way to Covenant Castle, or better known as _Blood Pledge Castle, _ending by being thrown off a spooked horse at the edge of the Castle's entrance stairs. Yuri lays on the gravel, talking to a man who reins the horse in while his whole body is in pain; although, his buttocks seem to protest the louder.

Then, he hears a high pitch voice saying, "Don't tell me he is the new demon king." As he walks down the stairs it happens, Yuri looks up and finds himself gazing at a slender boy with short and wild shiny blond hair towering above him. The emerald-green eyes glare fiery into Yuri's soul. Yuri remembers at first glance he thought of Wolfram as beautiful, impressive, and majestic on that soldier's blue uniform. He did not see a male or a female, but a person who was beautiful, full of life and passion.

However, the unthinkable happens again. He has not been more than a few hours in Shin Mazuko, still digesting the fact that he was the new Maoh or demon king of this place, when he finds himself engaged to Wolfram. It was all a misunderstanding, a difference of culture, Yuri thought at that moment. Wolfram had the audacity to insult his mother and Yuri reacted the only way a man, or rather a boy of fifteen years of age, in his case should. Well almost because instead of using his fist to hit Wolfram, Yuri slapped him on his left cheek. His reasoning was that Wolfram has such a beautiful face that he could not bring himself to hit him. So he slapped him instead. He was so proud of himself he had defended his mother's honor and, at the same time, preserved the beauty of that angelic face. It had been a private affair only with Wolfram's brothers and mother along with Gunter were present; although, by the next day, the whole kingdom knew about his so called engagement. Why was it that no one focused on the challenge to a duel that just seconds after the proposal ensued?

Yuri sighs again as he gets ready to move away from the windowsill. _"What a mess? No one's fault but your own, Yuri Shibuya." _The Maoh scolds himself as he begins to remove his formal attire while looking for his favorite blue pajamas. Yuri thought of himself as an adult now that he has reached the legal age of eighteen, the main reason for today's celebrations. Well according to Mazuko's customs, he had reached the age of consent when he turned sixteen and Gunter had made such a fuss preparing for the celebration; however, today's was different because his parents had assisted with this celebration. It was a compromise between his duties as Maoh and his duties to his family. In the human world back on Earth, he just finished high school and passed his entrance exams to the University of Tokyo in Japan. In Shin Mazuko, he is forced to entertain official dignitaries from the various countries that have allied themselves to the Mazuko during those bleak days when he first become Maoh. After two years of constant fear of large-scale war and unrest among humans and mazukos, this was the first year that peaceful times were experienced through this world. His mother had put her foot down and ordered him to celebrate his birthday with his family since he soon would be gone to the university and who knows maybe from this world too permanently. So Yuri agreed on the celebration but asked his family to join him back at Covenant Castle in Shin Mazuko; his mother was delighted and the whole family came to celebrate his birthday and, now, his engagement it seems.

Yuri finishes changing his clothes and drops into the large king size bed supported by four large posts forming a canopy from which richly decorated green with gold trim drapes hung to provide privacy when drawn closed. Looking outside the window into the black velvety sky full of glimmering diamonds, Yuri thinks of his family. He knows no one in his family would be outraged by the turn of events. Yuri knows well how much his mother loves Wolfram and how disappointed she was when he told her his engagement to Wolfram was officially annulled after two years of dragging on with that embarrassing issue. Just last year, Yuri told Wolfram that he has never taken seriously the engagement while throwing into his face the official document that Wolfram himself has wrote almost a year before breaking the engagement. Yuri buries his face under the soft pillow that lays on his comfortable bed as he tries in vain to dissipate the flooding images of that day.

Yuri was seventeen years old and having a great time on Earth as he strives to finish with good marks his high school senior year. He just arrived at _Blood Pledge Castle _via the garden's fountain. Yuri has become an expert on traveling between worlds through water and now he can chose where to land and how to land. Often he comes directly to the garden fountain since Greta loves eating outside with Wolfram at this particular spot. And as always, he is received by a screaming Wolfram accusing him of cheating and not honoring his engagement; and as always, Yuri chooses to ignore the neurotic blond and focuses on his beautiful brown curly hair, brown eyed adopted daughter.

"Greta! Are you having a good time?" Yuri grabs the towel handed by Wolfram to dry his hair and face as he eyes the young woman approaching him. She has grown so much since last he saw her. She stands at five feet tall and has waist long brown curly hair.

"Yeah! Papa Wolfram just finished reviewing my school marks and we are having tea in the garden. I missed you, daddy." The young twelve years old human girl tiptoes to reach Yuri's cheek and plants a soft kiss with a smile.

Wolfram looks proud at his and Yuri's child. She is flourishing as a young woman, and she is just as smart as him, nothing to do with that wimp. She looks so petite and slender compared to Yuri who now stands at six feet tall looking so ravishing with his shoulders length black hair in that wispy hair cut fashion and his black school uniform or kingly regalia as it is considered over here at Shin Mazuko.

Yuri now kisses his daughter on her forehead while adding, "Let's go and have some tea then."

The family of three moves to the table set up outside in the castle's garden. After awhile, Greta excuses herself to go and finish her homework. Yuri takes the opportunity to go into his office followed by a silent Wolfram. Wolfram has an uneasy feeling. There was something different about Yuri today not only that hair style, which he had only seen whenever Yuri turned into the Maoh, and the fact that he had grown taller over the few months they have not seen each other, but there was something else that made Yuri look different. Wolfram could not pin point this subtle yet latent difference. So he had opted to walk in silence for a change next to Yuri. They arrive at the office where a disgruntled Gwendal awaited, sitting on the desk. Gunter, as always, came running to welcome him while hugging him in a tight embrace that more than ever felt uncomfortable to Yuri since he now stood almost as tall as Grunter and he could feel Gunter's breath on his face. Conrad stood in the shadows far left from Gwendal. Yuri made an effort and gently pushes Gunter away while adding, "I think I'm too old for your bear hugs, Gunter."

"Your majesty!" Gunter sounded hurt.

Ignoring the lilac haired man, Yuri walks towards Gwendal and Conrad and bowing slightly, "Good afternoon, Gwendal! I hope my absence did not bring too much of a burden to you." Gwendal looks up a little taken aback by the salutation from Yuri.

Then bowing with a smile, Yuri faces Conrad, his godfather, "I hope you've been well."

Conrad smiles slightly and answers proudly, "Everything is wonderful now that your majesty is here to assume his duties."

Gwendal snorts as he adds, "The amount of paper work is triple from your usual since this time you took too long to comeback, majesty."

Standing next to Gwendal, Yuri adds, "Well, let's get to work then."

Gwendal gets up from the desk and looks at Yuri suspiciously, "That's a change."

Yuri grins, "I think I'm going to make some changes starting now." Then turning to face everyone in front of him he continues, "First, Gunter, you have to stop hugging me every time you see me. I think a slight bow would suffice or just a greeting, nothing formal. I'm still Yuri. But foremost, Wolfram, I think is time we settle this engagement matter."

Wolfram tightens his jaw as he braces himself for the blow he has been anxiously waiting for the past two years. He had hope against hope but, at the end, he knew there was not the slightest chance Yuri would return his feelings.

"You know, Wolfram, when I first proposed I had no idea what I was doing. All I was thinking was that you had insulted my mother and, back on Earth, such an insult can only be settled with a fist. So, why don't we call it a misunderstanding based on the difference in culture?"

At this time, Yuri gets out of his uniform inside pocket a paper sealed in a plastic cover, throwing it at him. "Furthermore, you yourself called off the engagement officially since that's your handwriting and signature; therefore, I think it is time you stopped behaving so childishly, pretending we are still engaged." Yuri's grin widens even further. He is so proud of himself; it is his senior year, he is seventeen and he has a great life ahead of himself. In this life, there is no room for male on male romances, but only the sweet scent of females' charms and his studies, of course, without forgetting his kingly duties.

Yuri looks straight at Wolfram then an ache on his stomach takes hold of him. He has seen Wolfram's painful look. Then, a sudden realization hits Yuri. Wolfram would leave the castle immediately. He could not allow Wolfram to leave. Yuri needs Wolfram by his side. He has been his faithful companion for the past two years; sure, Wolfram, now, is hurt. No, it's more like his pride been shattered. But he would get over it after awhile. Yuri was sure of that. He and Wolfram share a deep connection, camaraderie like Yozak and Conrad. So, he thinks quickly and adds, "And before you think of leaving _Blood Pledge Castle_, I'm ordering you to become my personal bodyguard. So you're forbidden to leave my side." There! He just made his first official command all by himself.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment by the bold decision. Wolfram only bows slightly; he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to run and crawl into the deepest hole he could find. But he was a soldier; furthermore, he was a Von Bielefeld and thus proud and bound to serve the Maoh, "As you wish your majesty, I'll take my leave to make arrangements for my new position."

"Okay!" Yuri answers excitedly, intoxicated by the new found power of making commands on his own.

Yuri sighs once more, throwing the pillow away. It was no use. Then he turns to the bureau next to the bed to grab a glass to drink some water. His lips felt dry all of the sudden. _"Why did I do it in such a public manner? There is no turning back, Yuri Shibuya." _Yuri drinks the cold water refreshing his throat and parched lips.

The door to the bedroom opens slowly. Yuri's back is towards the door; he holds the almost empty glass of water on his right hand while sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuri knows who is standing at the doorway. He could recognize the warm scent anywhere. He is so used to it. Then exhaling a puff of air, he turns to face Wolfram with a smile, "Are the celebrations over?"

Wolfram moves slowly toward the bed as he adds, "Yes, all the guests have retired for the night. Gunter is preparing a royal engagement breakfast for tomorrow, your majesty." Wolfram now stands at the opposite end of the bed from Yuri. He is wearing his military uniform. Yuri gazes at Wolfram and hates the way he looks. Wolfram's fiery emeralds have lost their brightness and his shiny, soft hair looks lifeless. Something else, too, the passion on his face, in his whole body, is gone. Yuri now turns away he cannot stand the way Wolfram looks. Then getting into the covers, he asks, "Are you coming to bed now? After all, knowing Gunter, I'm sure we have a hard day ahead of us tomorrow."

"As you wish, your majesty" It is all Wolfram says. The statement comes out automatically, no feelings, no thoughtful response-- just the automatic statement. The same statement he has been repeating like a robot for the past year or so with slightly variations. Wolfram now takes his leave and comes back a little later holding a small suitcase. Then he changes his clothes to a more comfortable pair of green silk pajamas.

Yuri feels the bed deepening as Wolfram takes his usual spot. He turns to face Wolfram. He wants to gaze into the emerald eyes. Maybe the brightness has come back. But all he sees is Wolfram's back and something different. Where is the pink negligee Wolfram always wears to bed? Yuri is about to ask wolfram why he is wearing pajamas instead of that cute pink negligee he is so fond of but, instead, he bites his lips and turns around. Maybe tomorrow he would ask him. Tonight, he needs to sleep.

This time, Yuri is the one tossing and turning on the bed. After a few minutes, Yuri gets up from the bed and starts pacing the room then with a sudden turn he walks towards where Wolfram lays sleeping and kneels besides him. He whispers, "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I put you on the spot. I wanted to discuss it with you first before I proposed in front of the whole world. But what do you know? I'm a wimp. It was an idea that had been forming in my mind for quite some time."

Then, sitting on the floor, Yuri continues, "It all started a few weeks after we officially broke off our engagement or rather I rudely reminded you of you officially breaking it. I guess I never apologized for that, too."

Yuri now passes his fingers through his long hair nervously while a grin is plastered on his face. "What I mean, Wolfram, is not that I don't love you. I do. I honestly do…but not the way you want me to love you…but I do love you. What are you saying, Yuri Shibuya? No wonder Wolfram thinks you're a wimp. Okay! Here is the deal, Wolfram. While we were engaged, I did not have to deal with any marriage alliances or anyone trying to force their daughters on me. The only thing I had to deal with was your constant jealousy and calling me a cheater. But now that I think about it, after the first year, you stopped hassling me about it too much. What am I saying? I'm way off topic here. Anyway, as I was saying… Once it was known we were no longer engaged, all our allies began to send their daughters to me in the hopes that one of them would catch my eye and make a marriage alliance. At first, it was fun. I enjoyed the attention of the ladies. There were some lookers in the bunch, some hot ladies. But, I was not interested in getting married or having a girlfriend or anything at the time. Well, if truth be told, I'm still not ready to be hitched, if you catch my meaning. I'm doing it again. The point is that as my eighteenth birthday approaches some of our allies are beginning to put some pressure on me. And the more I thought about it, the more I knew that even if, for some forsaken reason, I was able to fall in love with any of them, it was not for the good of Shin Mazuko, or a sure way to ensure peace among our neighboring nations or allies. The same applies for any mazuko candidate other than you. The ten aristocrats love you. Hell! They wanted you to be the Maoh at one time, remember? I even thought of getting engaged to someone else from Earth and bringing her here. But it wouldn't be fair for that person even if we were in a deep love relationship; although, I wonder."

Yuri hits his forehead once more while adding, "I'm really a wimp. So, after much careful thought, I concluded that you were the only suitable candidate that would satisfy everyone, including me."

There Yuri was satisfied. "Why me you ask? Good question! Because you are my comrade, we are just like Conrad and Yozak. I would truly appreciate it if you reined in the jealous side of you. It doesn't suit you and is totally annoying. And while we are on the subject, what was up with your new attitude… all formal and stuff? I want back the old you. I hate the new you. You are like a ghost… like a dead ghost and I hate it."

Yuri falls silent for awhile listening to Wolfram's almost inaudible breathing. Wolfram has changed. He used to snore so loudly that it almost kept Yuri awake most of the time, but now Wolfram was like a dead body barely moving from the spot he had been sleeping in for the past few hours and his breathing almost not there. Yuri sighs once more and gets up from the floor then turns to gaze at Wolfram once more then with a slight bow he adds, "Forgive me, Wolfram, for not asking you in private if you would help me with my dilemma instead of forcing you to accept the engagement in such a public manner. I did not plan it like that. I was forced by that annoying brunette sitting next to me. Would you believe that she actually grabbed my private parts under the table? So, instead of slapping her face, I guess I slapped you."

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _that totally and unashamedly appeared on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **I want to give a profuse thanks to ARPAGO who offer to beta _Yuri's Treasure_ for me. I like to add that she was a goddess send since I'm aware what a poor editor I am. So, I'm totally convinced that one of the nine Muses send her for _Kyo Kara Maoh! _Sakes since she saw my proofreading skills and almost faint horrify of them. After all, ARPAGO and I share the same first name.


	2. Strands of Gold

"Ah! What a wonderful morning." Yuri yawns as he gets up. Then stretching his arms and body, he turns to face the bed while adding, "Wolfram, it's time we get up. We have an engagement breakfast to attend." But, Yuri is surprised to find the bed empty. No Wolfram insight. _"I wonder where Wolfram went. Since when does Wolfram wake up this early?"_

A knock on the door brings Yuri back from his internal dialogue. "Come in!"

"Good morning, Shibuya!" Murata, the Great Sage, greets while he hands Yuri a large package.

"Good morning, Murata! What's this?" Yuri grabs the package and begins to tear into it. Inside, he finds a black suit and a large white cape with glistening diamonds.

"Your new official regalia," Murata adds while eyeing the empty bed. Then, with a smile curling up on his lips, he continues, "It is a congratulatory present from the Great One for you to wear today during the ceremonies."

Then, a round object falls onto the floor making a clink sound. "What's this for?" Yuri asks. _"What happened to my small blue and white shoulder cape and its ruby jewel clasp?"_

The Great Sage now sits on the windowsill looking out the palace grounds at the buzzing of guests, royal families, nobles, and troops arriving for the occasion.

"Murata, are you okay?" Yuri asks concerned. He sees the Great Sage sit on the windowsill as he begins to don the new clothes.

"That is the traditional Maoh's crest. You use it to clasp the cape in place." Murata answers without looking at Yuri.

"Why do I have to wear these new clothes? I look silly with this long cape. I rather have my old small shoulder length one." Yuri complains while looking himself at the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Wolfram would not forgive him if he embarrassed himself by not dressing properly.

"Do you love Wolfram?" The Great Sage asks without any hesitation and still looking down onto the palace grounds.

"What a silly question to ask. Of course, I do." Yuri now stops fussing with his garments and turns to face Murata who continues looking out the window.

"I guess it is a silly question." The Great Sage turns to face Yuri with a smile gracing his face. Then, hopping down from the windowsill, he comes to stand next to his friend to help him. "You look dashing your majesty. And you have to wear these clothes because, for the first time since you've been the Maoh, you are attending an official function."

Yuri looks confused and asks, "What the heck have I been doing for the past year, then?"

"Yesterday, you were a carefree man. Today, you're engaged to a prince who happens to be one of the most beloved sons of Shi Mazuko after your majesty. And don't forget he belongs to two of the most powerful aristocrat houses von Bielefeld and von Spitzger. Then, he is related to a third powerful aristocrat house von Voltaire, too, via his older brother Gwendal not including his human brother, Lord Conrad Weller, who happens to belong to a royal house from Big Cimaron."

"Ah! When you put it that way, it sounds impressive. I only belong to the Shibuya family." Yuri looks thoughtfully at the Great Sage.

The Great Sage grins at his friend and then adds, "It was a bold political move to renew your engagement with Wolfram. I guess, you're becoming more like your big brother, Shori Shibuya—a ruthless business man."

Yuri is taken aback at Murata's words, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Shibuya! You will continue to be a great Maoh. Just remember that the Earth Maoh and Shi Mazuko's Maoh are two different people." The Great Sage now walks towards the door, "Let's go, Shibuya. Your guests are waiting."

Yuri and the Great Sage arrive at the breakfast table that has been prepared outside the palace's grounds. The entire field is covered with tables and canopies to protect the guests from the elements while the surrounding area is filled with people who have come from all over the surrounding countryside to witness the engagement breakfast between the Maoh and Wolfram von Bielefeld. The table of honor is placed at the end of the road that connects the Castle side entrance with the meadows. Then, at the side of the road following the serpentine dirt-road, tables are set accommodating the aristocrats, the ten noble families by ranking and relation to Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, and all of the official dignitaries that have attended Yuri's birthday party the night before. At the table of honor are two throne like seats. Then, to the left of Yuri sits Cecile von Spitzer ,Wolfram's mother, and Stoffel von Spitzer, Cecile's older brother, followed by Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrad Weller. To Yuri's right, Wolfram's seat is located. The others included: his mother, Miko Shibuya, his father Shoma Shibuya and his older brother Shori Shibuya, Greta his and Wolfram's adopted daughter ending with Ken Murata, the Great Sage.

Yuri feels impatient. The ceremony is long and boring. Everyone is in a stoic silence. Even his mother, who has a very bubbly personality, sits in silence; although, Yuri suspects it is more in awe of the event than anything else. Finally, Yuri is able to distinguish a curtain of dirt approaching. That could only mean that Wolfram is coming on horseback with his personal escort. Everyone stands up like a human wave and Wolfram approaches at a slow pace looking very regal in his blue military uniform. His escort stops a few paces away from the table of honor. Then Wolfram dismounts in front of the Maoh. He holds his sheathed sword in his hands. Kneeling down in front of the Maoh, Wolfram begins to say very solemnly, "I, Wolfram von Bielefeld kneel before you as a demonstration of my loyal devotion to the Maoh and to Shin Mazuko surrendering my sword to become a person of a peaceful nature guarding the interests of the Maoh and Shin Mazuko as the betrothed of the 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya." Then Wolfram bows as he lifts his sword above his head.

Yuri exhales a puff of air then accepts the sword from Wolfram as he holds it over his head while adding, "As the 27th Maoh and protector of Shi Mazuko as well as other ally nations that have entrusted their safety to me, Yuri Shibuya, I accept your sword, Wolfram von Bielefeld. You are not to draw a sword or weapon of any kind unless Shin Mazuko's safety is at stake. You owe your allegiances to the Maoh and Shin Mazuko first, then the world."

Lowering the sword, Yuri continues, "However, as my betrothed, I promise to protect you from this day forward. Thus, you may continue keeping your sword by your side as a symbol of my promise to protect you."

Wolfram now looks up at Yuri who hands him his sword back as he continues, "Please rise because as my betrothed. I don't stand above you; I stand beside you." Wolfram now stands before Yuri strapping his sword again around his waist. Then, with a strong pull, Yuri yanks Wolfram across the table with one swift movement. Now, he stands next to Yuri. The crowd erupts in applauses while Yuri continues, "Wolfram please dismiss your personal escort which will now become part of the Maoh's escort."

Wolfram stands at attention as he prepares to give the command, "I thank you for your loyal service. But, as of now, I dismiss you so you can become part of the Maoh's escort from this day forward." Then, Yuri holds Wolfram's left hand and brings it up in the air, "Today we stand united as Maoh and betrothed." Yuri lowers both of their hands at these words. Wolfram softly, but with a firm yank, takes his hand away from Yuri. Yuri looks at Wolfram but does not say anything as they take their seats and breakfast is served. People begin to move around to come to the table of honor to personally give their congratulations to the couple. Yuri is all smiles and chatty with everyone while Wolfram remains silent, speaking when spoken to, and only smiling when required.

"Wolfy-chan! I'm so glad that Yuri-chan finally came to his senses and realized what a treasure you are." Wolfram finds himself engulf by Miko's loving arms.

Then after a few seconds of almost asphyxiating, he says, "Thank you, Mama Shibuya. I've missed you, too." For the first time in a long time, Wolfram smiles a genuinely warm smile but only for Yuri's mother. Yuri grins as he sees Wolfram beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. _"Finally, you show up. It was about time. You're certainly more beautiful than I remember, Wolfram."_

Wolfram's genuine smile holds for Shoma and Shori Shibuya as they, too, congratulate him. "Welcome to our family, Wolfram-chan. I'm not very familiar with your traditions, but I sincerely welcome you to our family." Shoma Shibuya now gives a bear hug to Wolfram who only manages to say, "Thank you for your warm welcome, Father-Shibuya."

"Don't mention it! And please call me 'Papa'."

"Papa Shibuya!"

Shori locks his right arm around Wolfram's neck in a strong grip, "So, you finally caught my little brother."

Wolfram struggles to get out of the arm lock as he gasps for air adding, "I'm not sure about that."

"You better call me Onii-chan from now on." Shori now loosens the grip.

Wolfram smiling answers, "Onii-chan"

Then other nobles show up and the genuine smile is wiped out of Wolfram's face as he continues accepting the congratulations. Almost at the last minute, Gwendal stands beside Wolfram and they both lock eyes with each other. Without a word, they understand they must shoulder any burdens for the sake of Shin Mazuko.

"Gwendal"

"Wolfram"

Gwendal moves, making way for Conrad. And, without thinking, Wolfram holds on tight to Conrad's waist. Conrad holds his baby brother, returning the strong embrace. It has been so long since Wolfram has held him. He passes his fingers through Wolfram's blond hair while whispering, "Hang in there, little brother. His majesty does love you. He just hasn't realized it yet."

Wolfram looks up to gaze into Conrad's warm and loving brown eyes while tears threaten to escape from his emerald ones. "I'm not sure if my heart can survive any more disappointments."

Silently, Conrad allows his mother to take his place. "My precious baby, you are the most handsome and beautiful among everyone here including the Maoh."

Wolfram chokes a hard laugh as he tries to rein in his tears, "The Maoh shines brighter than anyone else, Mother."

"No, I'm telling you. You're even more beautiful than me."

Wolfram now exhales while chocking another laugh, "That's hard to believe, Mother." Celi-sama has successfully helped her son rein in his emotions. Then, winking at him, she whispers in his ear, "Don't worry, Wolfy my love. I have the perfect scent to make the Maoh fall at your feet." And with a kiss, she takes her leave.

All too soon, Wolfram is back to his detached and aloof self. Yuri has broken his heart so many times that he is not sure if he could survive another blow. And, for that reason, he has to be who he is now… a dead ghost according to Yuri.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Yuri now turns his attention to his fiancé.

"Yes, your majesty. I'm okay." Again, Wolfram looks straight at Yuri without actually looking at him.

Yuri flinches at Wolfram's vacant gaze. The glistening emeralds of a few minutes ago are gone. _"What's wrong with Wolfram? I thought this engagement thing would make him happy. After all, he did nag me for two years about it."_

"Stop calling me 'your majesty.' I'm 'Yuri' or even 'wimp' if you prefer." Yuri could not help but whine.

"As you wish, your majesty," Wolfram bows his head slightly and turns to continue accepting congratulations.

"I said 'Yuri' call me 'Yuri,' Wolfram." Then Yuri is distracted by the approaching figure of Murata.

"Shibuya the ceremony is almost over. Then, you only have to endure one more event this afternoon before tonight's dinner party." The Great Sage smiles as he stands in front of Wolfram and Yuri.

Wolfram now stands up from his seat and turns to look at Yuri, "If your majesty doesn't have anything else in mind, I request my leave to go and change now to my civilian clothes since I can no longer wear my military uniform."

Yuri gazes at Wolfram's figure; it would be the last time he sees Wolfram in his impressive military uniform. Yuri sighs once more. He did not like the way Wolfram looked. Gone were the glaring, fiery emeralds that pierced through his soul not more than a year ago. Instead of Wolfram's majestic stand, the one Yuri loves so much, he sees a broken spirit barely breathing. Another sigh and Yuri turns his face away from Wolfram as he adds, "Hurry up, I don't want you to stay away from me while we have guests. And stop calling me your majesty, I'm Yuri."

Wolfram bows slightly now as he adds, "As you wish, your majesty…Yuri." Then he turns around and begins to walk away.

Murata only looks at both the Maoh and the broken prince. With a grin he says, "Shibuya, don't mind me if I take Wolfram away from you for awhile. I promise to return him to you safe and sound for the afternoon ceremony. Till then, I, too, take my leave."

But before Murata takes a step, Yuri holds him from his left arm as he asks, "Oui! Why do you need to speak to Wolfram? He's my fiancé now, so I have to know everything that concerns him."

Murata laughs softly while answering, "This is Great Sage business, Shibuya, and I'm sorry to correct you, but you don't have to know everything that concerns Wolfram just as Wolfram doesn't have to know every little detail about you. Not even the Great One and I could know everything about each other. Everyone is an individual. And while we strive to unite as one, we must retain our individualities unless, of course, what you want is a puppet. Is that what you want, Shibuya?"

Yuri lets go of Murata's arm as he says, "Oui! No, I want Wolfram to be Wolfram, and I want to be me… but together."

Then, with a grin, the Great Sage adds while running to catch up to Wolfram, "That's what I thought."

"Wolfram!" A panting Murata calls out as he catches up to Wolfram by the Castle's stables.

Wolfram turns around, surprised to hear the Great Sage's voice. "Your highness, are you alright?" Wolfram now moves to help the Great Sage as he catches his breath.

"I'm definitely not a physical person. If I were on the track team just now, I would have definitely lost the race." Murata stands erect grinning at the blond boy in front of him.

"Your highness is too hard on yourself. If you intended to catch up with me, you were at a disadvantage. I was riding a horse while you were running, I suppose." Wolfram observes the Great Sage as he wonders what it is all about.

"Wolfram, do you mind if I keep you company until it is time for you to join Shibuya?" the Great Sage inquires while smiling.

At this, Wolfram's face turns red while heat begins to radiate from his entire body. Murata widens his grin as he sees Wolfram's emeralds widen furiously. Then, the explosion of words is heard, "That wimp! What does he think? That I'm going to dishonor my family and runaway?" Wolfram pants heavily as he tries to rein in his emotions.

"So, there is still hope for you yet, little wolf." The Great Sage now begins to walk confidently towards the castle.

Wolfram hears the statement and surprise replaces his anger. Finally, he is able to control his emotions once more and takes on his detached persona. Then looking at the Great Sage confident strides he hears, "And for your information, Yuri did not send me to keep tabs on you. I wanted to speak to you in private, if I may."

"Your highness!" Wolfram whispers as he now moves to catch up to the Great Sage.

Wolfram has already changed his military uniform and replaces it with a pair of black slacks, a long sleeved crimson-red shirt, a long black coat with a white scarf hanging down his neck, and a pair of black leather boots. He readies to go and looks into the mirror when someone knocks at his door. "Come in, your highness!"

Murata pushes the double doors open and, as he enters the royal room, he cannot help but admire Wolfram. He looks almost like the Great One used to look when he was alive except this person is Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yuri's fiancé. With a grin on his face he approaches the blond, "Oui! Don't you look gorgeous! Even more dashing than Shibuya."

"Do you think I should wear something else? The last thing I want is to eclipse the Maoh." Wolfram adds. Celi-sama personally picked out these garments for him to wear and gave him a small bottle of Orca perfume for him to splash as a lotion.

"Mmm!" The Great Sage inhales then exhales slowly adding, "Orca's perfume is a powerful scent to wear Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram now walks away from the Great Sage. He does not like the way Murata is looking at him. The Great Sage only smiles mischievously as he slowly advances towards the retrieving Wolfram. Then grabbing him by the shoulders he adds, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to ravish you before Yuri puts his hands on you. Besides, that stuff only works when there are existing feelings already. The Orca's scent only amplifies whatever feelings are already being harboring inside each individual. And I'm afraid I gave my heart away long ago."

Wolfram now exhales. Relaxing a little, he mentally chides, _"Mother."_

Another laugh from the Great Sage and he pulls Wolfram towards the door, "By the way, never be afraid to eclipse the Maoh …whether it is in beauty or smarts… as long as you don't try to viciously and purposely to humiliate him. After all, someone has to remind him there is always someone out there who is stronger, better looking, or even smarter."

The Great Sage and Wolfram are now running through the empty corridors of the castle's south side wing. This particular wing has been sealed away after that disastrous war between the Mazuko and humans more than twenty years ago. "Where are we going your highness?" A panting Wolfram asks while keeping up with the Great Sage that all of a sudden seems to have gained an incredible running speed. "This side of the Castle is not safe to roam around. Ever since the war, it has fallen into a state of decay and I'm afraid no one has taken upon himself/herself to repair this wing."

Laughing, the Great Sage finally stops at a sealed door. Then, with a sigh, he closes his eyes and concentrates as a bluish light begins to radiate from his hands. The locks break and the magical seals collapse. "Wolfram, I need you to light up the way please. I want to show you something. And do not worry. The building won't collapse. At least, not for another hundred years I suspect."

Wolfram now conjures up a small ball of fire in his right hand as both descend down a swirl of stairs. The place smells of damp earth and many sweet, flowery scents. But it looks just like a black chasm with a serpentine staircase on the side of the wall while the echoing of their footsteps makes the place to appear eerie. Finally, they reach the end of the stairs and a cavern opens up at the end of the path.

"What's this, your highness?"

"This is the entrance to my personal Temple of Happiness. Did you ever wonder, Wolfram, how I survived these last four thousand years searching for a way to help the Great One to get rid of the Originator's evil aura?" Murata now looks straight into the emerald eyes of Wolfram.

Wolfram averts his eyes from the Great Sage's stare then whispers, "I suspect that you love the Great One so much that you would risk everything you have for his sake."

"He took everything away from me. My heart, my body and my soul… except my love. That is the only thing he could never take away from me." Murata's eyes are flooded with silent tears as he gently pulls Wolfram's left arm towards him and begins to walk into the cave.

Murata continues talking while Wolfram follows him in silence, "What I'm about to share with you no one knows… not even the Great One, I suppose. I'm not sure. Maybe he knows or suspects something, but I could never be certain."

"Your highness!" Wolfram is silenced when the Great Sage places his forefinger on Wolfram's lips. With a grin, he adds, "We're here."

Wolfram turns around and the passage of the cave opens up to a large underground lake. The water is crystal clear, but the lake itself is a dark-green emerald color. "The lake looks green" Wolfram exclaims taken aback by the beauty of the place. Small colorful flowers bloom everywhere and a variety of sweet scents mixed together giving a subtle new scent without losing part of all of the original scents.

"Yes, the lake is green because of the vegetation that covers the bottom. In reality, the water does not have a color of its own, but takes on the color of its environment." Then pulling Wolfram down, the Great Sage found a nice spot to relax while sitting and taking on the beauty of the place. Wolfram follows the Great Sage's example and relaxes while contemplating the scenery.

"Wolfram, please extinguish your fire ball."

Wolfram does as the Great Sage asks and is astonished by what he sees. The whole place is illuminated by a soft bluish light that comes off the earthly walls, "What's this, your highness?"

With his eyes closed while inhaling and exhaling rhythmically the Great Sage answers, "I honestly don't know. I suspect this is where our special abilities come from. I never had the heart to investigate further. Some mysteries are best left alone."

Wolfram takes in the beauty of the place and after a few minutes, he says, "I don't know how much rejection I can still take from Yuri. He has broken my heart so many times, trampled my pride, and scorned my love."

"No one knows their own limits, little wolf. After over four thousand years, the Great One still tests mine. No long ago, I had to watch helplessly how he and Yuri battled each other. I like Yuri, but I love the Great One. And I could do nothing but wait for the outcome hoping Yuri was strong enough to defeat the evil aura of the Originator without any permanent damage to himself. And, at the same time, I was praying for the Great One's soul to be liberated from that horrible hell. Yet knowing all along, I would lose him for all eternity."

Wolfram observes the calm demeanor of the Great Sage, "How?"

Murata's face breaks into a smile then asks, "When did you realize you love Yuri?"

Wolfram now turns to gaze into the dark-green lake before answering slowly, "When I first laid eyes on Yuri, I thought he was a pathetic human being. He was on the ground after the horse bucked him off. I hated humans back then, and I hated the idea that the new Maoh was a pathetic human being from another world."

"What made you change your mind?" The Great Sage asks intrigued. There were things he actually did not know about Yuri's and Wolfram's first engagement except that it had been a fluke, a misunderstanding of cultural customs according to Yuri.

"It was the day of the duel. I was so upset as how Yuri was treating our customs like there where a joke to him. He defeated me first during a Sumo fight, which now I know was an honorable way to duel, too. At the time, though, I had no idea and then he said it himself that it was more of a joke than a proper duel. So, I got angrier and forced him into a sword duel. He took my sword away while mumbling something about 'proper posture to swing' and things I did not understand. But now I know he was lecturing on baseball, his favorite pastime. Finally, I lost it and I conjured up the element of fire to help me defeat that joke of a Maoh. And then it happened he turned into the Maoh. He was so beautiful and majestic. Just like one expects the Maoh to be. At that particular instant, he captured my heart, my devotion to serve him; however, he turned his fury towards me and began to squeeze the life from my body while lecturing on my irresponsible and bratty ways. Then he said something that sowed the seed of my love for him and Yuri, he accused me of trampling over beautiful flowers without any regard for nature and that was not true. I love nature. I devoted my life protecting our beautiful lands and natural resources. So, I just had to show him that he was wrong. And, for the first time since our engagement began, I felt it an honor to be engaged to him …even if he was a human wimp. And when I pleaded for my life, he looked at me with those fierce jet-black eyes and ordered me to change my ways, releasing me from his water dragons' grip." Wolfram finishes falling into a reverent silence remembering that faithful day.

"My encounter with the Great One wasn't as dramatic as yours." Then taking into a deep thinking pose the Great Sage adds, "No wonder, your love affair is so passionate and ruckus."

Whispering to himself, the Great Sage continues, "You were the one who awakened Yuri to his Maoh powers. So, that is why he is so confused about his own feelings for you. How interesting?"

"Did you say something your highness?" Wolfram asks after he sees the Great Sage take into that meditative state.

"No, I was just saying that when I gave my heart to the Great One, there were no fire works or explosions like when you did." Then returning to his usual smiling ways, Murata continues. "I was a wanderer back in those days. I went from kingdom to kingdom, studying and learning, while I waited patiently for the Originator's evil aura to engulf the world. It was a summer day."

Murata's voice takes on a dream-like quality, "I was reading some ancient text when a dashing blond appeared in my sight with a horse trailing behind him. He blocked the radiance of the sun from my face, so I looked up to see who was standing before me. Enthralled by the vividness of the most beautiful azure eyes I have ever seen, I listened to his fool's dream to defeat the Originator's evil aura. His words, along with the courage he projected, captured my heart and I knew in that instant, even if it was just a fool's dream, I would follow that man to the gates of Hell if I had to. Then, he extended his hand to take mine while his intense gaze peered into my soul. I was in love… with him, his spirit, and his dream."

Sighing, Murata turns to look at the surprise look in Wolfram's face then smiling adds, "See? You're lucky, Wolfram, because, unknowingly, Yuri has been proclaiming his love for you… to you and the world. Every time he proposes, every time he yells at you to stop calling him a wimp, he rushes to save you recklessly."

Wolfram's face goes livid as all the color drains and with clenching teeth he interrupts Murata, "I'm sorry your highness, but I have to correct you on those assumptions. It's Yuri's nature to try to protect everyone no matter the danger to himself. He doesn't like being called a 'wimp' because that hurts his pride and, finally, the first time he proposed was because he was not aware of our customs and today is for the sake of Shin Mazuko's peaceful relationships with our neighboring countries." Then while tears began to streak down his face, Wolfram almost whispers, "He told me so himself last night while I pretend to be asleep. It took all my training as a soldier, as a proud nobleman, and as a magic handler not to snap last night while he confessed it to me."

"He did." Murata now offers a handkerchief to Wolfram as he sighs then begins, "The Great One took me with him and made me his strategist. I was to remain at his side and take care of all of his business while he trained with the troops. I was the one making the alliances with the noble families that flocked to him. I was the one who raised the funds to keep the army well feed and trained. I had to do things I'm not proud of to keep his dream alive. Some of them we can still feel the effect."

Then, with another sigh, Murata closes his eyes and continues, "He never asked if I was in pain. Not once did he show the slightest interest in my well being, and it was okay for me because I never expected a man like him to love me. I chose of my own free will to stay by his side because he had a wonderful dream that would benefit more than one person. However, if truth be told, I did not do it because of that. I did it because of him… because every step I took to make his dream come true, he soared higher into the sky. So, even though my heart had been trampled or broken, it was a fair price to pay to see him fly. Then, when the nightmares started, I gave him my body to help him find peace on those nights. He never once showed any gratitude for that. He took me at night to chase away the nightmares and whenever he found peace he discarded me like I was nothing. So, during the day, I was his brilliant strategist and, sometimes, at night when he needed me, I was his elixir of peace. Finally, when the time came, I gave him my soul. He told me he wanted to die before the Originator's evil aura took complete control of his body."

Murata falters before he continues, "He asked me to kill him. He…"

Murata breathes hard, trying to control his raw emotions while Wolfram stares at him. "He did not care how this would affect me. He order me to kill him and I refused there was only so much I was prepared to do for him. I could lie, I would betray anyone for his sake even die for him, but I could not bring myself to kill the man I love. So, he smiled at me. It was a sweet smile. Then, he asked me to come closer to him and hug me in a tight embrace. We went to bed that night, and he possessed me like a devil in a rage, and I allow him to take every inch of my body anyway he saw fit. The next morning, he awoke me with a tender kiss… something that was very unusual for him. He usually left me on the bed and did not come back into the room until I was gone. So, I was surprised and happy. We had breakfast together. Then, he told me that we should go to the Temple and to speak with Ulrike about a solution to our dilemma. You have no idea what relief I felt thinking that he had given up these crazy thoughts of suicide. So, I followed him to the Temple. But, for some reason, no one was insight. He told me that Ulrike was waiting for us at the shrine. He pushed the doors open and Ulrike wasn't there. So I looked at him, questioning. He only smiled and told me that we should wait for her inside, so we came to the waterfall. While waiting, he looked at me and asked me the oddest question."

The Great Sage pauses as he calmly begins to breathe before continuing, "He asked me, 'Do you love me?' I was surprised, but he was wearing the Orca's scent so my judgment was clouded by the aroma, and all I could do was answer him with all my heart a resounding 'yes.' Then he smiled, kissing me tenderly on the lips. What I failed to realize is that he had entrusted a sharp knife into my hands while he thrust himself deep into the blade. It entered directly into the heart no chance of him surviving or having his soul captured to be reborn."

Another longer pause then Murata turns to look at a very shock Wolfram then with a grin like if nothing had ever happened he adds, "So that's how the Great One's soul end up roaming around the temple walls guiding the people of Shin Mazuko, even beyond the grave. At first, I was beside myself. I could not think as coolly and serenely as I do now. It took all the power of my love to gain control of my emotions while his spirit just wandered around the temple walls. Then, when I finally was able to think more clearly, he spoke to me about his ideas and it took us all this time to come up with a plan which, even now, I was not sure it would work."

"So, you never planned it from the beginning to come up like this." Wolfram asks not sure why.

"Nope! It took me three thousand years of research. Incarnation after incarnation wandering through different lifetimes and worlds to finally come up with a plan then another thousand years to create the perfect vessel and no idea if it actually would work. Thankfully, it did; however, the point here is that even after all of this he never once acknowledged his feelings for me… if he ever had or has any. I'm still waiting for him to tell me what I mean to him besides being his great strategist, but you cannot force a person to do it until they are ready. Meanwhile, you've been moping around for the wrong reasons and wasting your time. Because, regardless of what Yuri told you last night, he does love you the way you want him to love you. He just hasn't figured it out yet."

"How can you be so sure, your highness?" Wolfram asks with hope in his words.

Murata now stands up and extends his hand to Wolfram adding, "I think we had better head back. You need to rest so you can be beautiful and extraordinarily dashing for Yuri."

Wolfram's face turns a few shades of pink, almost red, as he gets up with Murata's help. Then, as they walked back to the castle, Murata answers, "Well, it is true as you say that it's in Yuri's nature to put the safety of others before his own; however, you should compare the way he does. Now, while there are many instances, I'm only going to mention one because I have another person to corroborate my theory and it is someone you admire and trust despite your stubbornness to deny him."

"You're talking about Conrad." Wolfram admits ashamedly.

"Yes, the same, Wolfram you're aware that Yuri doesn't call his big brother onii-chan like he asks him countless of time to do right."

"Yes, but what does that has to do with anything." Wolfram asks while they keep climbing the serpentine stairs and Wolfram's small fire ball illuminates the passage.

"Well, before I tell you, I need to make sure that you understand that Yuri only calls Conrad either by his first name or 'godfather,' right?"

"Yes," Wolfram, now, is getting curious about the Great Sage's statements.

Murata smiles as he stops at the entrance and gets ready to push the door open and go into the Castle's hallway, "Oui! Well, when the Great One used you as the key to open one of the forbidden boxes, you went into a coma because he took your heart away. Anissina placed you in that machine of hers to preserve your body. Yuri stood by your side, very concerned about your well-being. Now, this I don't know first hand. The only account I got was from Conrad's lips. But, at that time, Yuri swore that he would save you. Then, with determination, he left the room. Up till then, Yuri was being very indecisive about confronting the Great One. But when your life was in danger, he took courage and told Conrad that he would save you and save everyone else. Now here is the little catch. He called Conrad, 'Onii-chan.' Yuri, of his own free will, called your brother, Conrad—'Big Brother'."

Then pushing the doors open, he goes into the hallway while waiting for Wolfram to recover from the shock.

"He called Conrad, 'Onii-chan,' after he swears to save me." Wolfram walks towards the Great Sage in a dream-like state.

"Ask Conrad. He would not lie. It seems to me that Yuri is only able to admit his feelings for you in times of great stress. It is like he does it unconsciously, so those feelings are there just buried way down his subconscious." The Great Sage keeps talking while Wolfram passes him by--walking like a zombie.

Wolfram is gone into a dream state while he keeps repeating, "Yuri called Conrad, 'Big-Brother'." Then, picking up his pace, he is almost running like a madman while saying, "Yuri does love me. He sure does. I knew it! The big wimp! But he is going to pay for what he put me through. Oh! I'll make the wimp pay for every single tear I shed for him."

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appeared in this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **I want to give a profuse thanks to ARPAGO who offer to beta _Yuri's Treasure_ for me. I like to add that she was a goddess send since I'm aware what a poor editor I am. So, I'm totally convinced that one of the nine Muses send her for _Kyo Kara Maoh! _Sakes since she saw my proofreading skills and almost faint horrify of them. After all, ARPAGO and I share the same first name.


	3. Lips of Ruby

"Wolfram," Yuri suddenly sits up on the bed, sweat covering his face.

He has been taking a nap since the events of this morning really had a tiring effect on him. Gunter was convinced that some evil force was taking a toll on his psyche, so he suggested the Maoh go and take a nap before the next ceremony where the Great One would bless the royal couple's engagement.

"Had a bad dream your majesty?" Conrad appears next to Yuri who is trembling as he hugs his legs resting his head on his knees.

A couple of seconds later Yuri is able to control his breathing as he takes in his surroundings then focusing on the image of his godfather, Yuri asks, "Where is Wolfram?"

Then Yuri gets off the bed and straightens his clothes.

Conrad moves to help Yuri with the task while answering, "He is with his highness and I'm sure he is in no danger, but I'll ask Yozak to look for them if that would appease your majesty."

"Please, Conrad, do that. I want to make sure Wolfram is alright."

At this, Conrad moves towards the door and, as he opens it, Yuri's family comes inside the room. "I'll leave you and your family, your majesty."

"Hurry up, Conrad, and locate Wolfram."

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Yuri's mother asks while she goes and hugs him with her loving arms.

"Mother, please, I can't breathe." Yuri finally slides out of his mother's arms just to be grabbed by Shori in a tight, arm headlock, "Did something happen to your girlfriend, little brother?"

"Stop it, Shori! And he is not my girlfriend. He is my fiancé." Yuri keeps struggling to get out of the lock even now that they are the same height and weight. Shori is still the stronger of the two when it comes to physical force. It must be due to all that training Bob puts his big brother through Yuri thinks.

"Sounds the same to me." Shori replies while enjoying the struggle his little brother is putting on.

At this time, his father and mother drop onto the royal bed and are doing goo eyes and being playful with each other.

"No, nothing happened to Wolfram. I'm just anxious, that's all." Yuri continues struggling as Shori laughs.

"Are you worried that he's cheating on you already?"

Finally, Yuri is able to get out of his brother's grip and as his gasp for air continues, "Wolfram would never cheat on me. Besides, that's not the point. I'm just troubled I thought that this engagement thing would make him happy, but it seems he is not. That's why I'm concerned about him, okay?"

"Wolfy-chan seemed very happy this morning to me, Yuu-chan." His mother adds as she sits on the bed while Yuri's father rests his head on her lap.

"I, too, saw him very happy this morning, Yuri" His father says as he pulls Miko for a quick kiss.

"Yes, Mom and Dad. He was happy with you all but, for the rest, he was very unhappy. I just know it." Yuri sighs as he moves to sit at the windowsill to look at the buzzing down on the palace grounds.

"I tell you, little brother, you know nothing about women. It is all a plot against us guys. First, they are very lovey-dovey until they become girlfriends. Then, they start pulling the 'guilty drama' on you until you agree to become engaged. But it doesn't stop there once you are engaged. They begin to plot against you to get you to marry them. I'm sure Wolfram is doing the same to you, little brother. But don't give up! You have to be strong! Don't let that conniving girl get you to marry her." Shori says in a very solemn voice as he lectures his brother.

Yuri shows anger as he says, "Wolfram is not a girl, and I'm certainly not marrying him… not now, not ever."

Then Miko let's go of her husband and completely missing the point she says giddy, "Oh! Yuu-chan, are you and Wolfy-chan getting married?"

Miko now gets up from the bed and runs towards Yuri and hugs him again while she kisses him all over. "Mom, let me go! I cannot breathe." Yuri tries to pull her off when his father comes, too, and hugs him while his mother continues babbling excitedly. "It's all so sudden, but a mother's work is never done. Good thing, Yuu-chan that I had the foresight to shop for a wedding gown for Wolfy-chan."

Then, as she lets go of Yuri, Miko turns to order her husband, "Hurry Shoma-anata and bring the packages I brought just in case of an emergency." Shoma Shibuya never dares to go against his wife's wishes so he walks quickly out of the room to go and bring the desired packages. Meanwhile, Yuri's jaws drops to the floor as he sees, with horrifying clarity, how his mother is planning the wedding details in her head. She is worst than Gunter.

Now, Shori is moving his head from side to side as he begins to chide Yuri, "Don't tell me, little brother, that she is pregnant. Is that why you are so worried about her?"

Yuri begins to pant as he gets angry, "Wolfram is not a girl and he is not pregnant. He cannot get pregnant because he is a man, not a girl."

Shori ignores him as he begins to pace on the room while he adds, "Now, I understand. That's why you decided to renew the engagement… just in case she is actually pregnant. Then, you can do a shot-gun wedding without too many questions."

Suddenly a horrific thought crosses Shori's mind and making a sharp turn he walks dangerously towards Yuri practically spiting, "You're not thinking about making her have an abortion in exchange for the engagement party, are you? You dare to dishonor your family, your ancestors Yuri-chan?"

Yuri's eyes go out of their sockets as he tries to understand how everything went from him being concerned about Wolfram from the nightmare he just had to getting married, to getting Wolfram pregnant and, worst of all, asking him to have an abortion. Something that Yuri would never ask of any one. He loves children. He hopes to have children of his own someday to raise along his adopted daughter, Greta.

At this, the door opens again and Celi-sama enters while Yuri's father trails behind her with the packages his wife asks for. "What's going on, your majesty? Where is my beautiful Wolfy?"

"Celi-sama" Miko runs toward Celi-sama to hug her in a tight embrace. Yuri only looks at the developing scene in alarm. He finds himself in one of those horror movies were the hero is paralyzed and unable to do anything else.

"What's wrong, Miko-sama?" Celi-sama asks in surprise but delighted by the warm welcome.

"It seems that my Yuu-chan and Wolfy-chan are really getting married. Do you think I can be in charge of the wedding preparations?" Then, moving away from her, she quickly and expertly removes the wedding gown from the packages her husband has just brought back.

"Wolfy and his majesty are getting married!" Celi-sama screams delighted while a plop is hear across the room as Gunter faints.

"Yes, Yuu-chan just informed us about the decision. Good thing, I brought Wolfy-chan's wedding gown. I bought it long ago when I first learned of their engagement. But, then, I had to put it away when Yuu-chan told me the sad news about their break-up. Then again, what couple doesn't have its ups and downs? So, I just had a feeling that I should save it for later. Now, do you think that Wolfy-chan would wear this gown?" Miko asks while showing Celi-sama the garment.

"Oh! It's such a beautiful dress. I could not find anything more suitable for my Wolfy to wear. I'm certain that my Wolfy will wear your dress with pride. So, when is the date for the happy occasion?" Celi-sama asks at the same time that all eyes turn to look at Yuri.

Yuri still finds himself in shock unable to articulate a single world then Shori Shibuya grabs his brother in another arm-lock as he adds, "Today, if at all possible. My brother must marry his fiancé today for the sake of our family and our ancestors' honor."

"Oh! So sudden!" Celi-sama exhales as she puts her hands on her exuberant bosom and another plop is heard since Gunter has just gotten up from the floor where no one was paying attention to him just to faint again as he hears Shori's statement.

"Mother, what's going on?" Gwendal enters followed by Anissina and Greta.

"Gwendal! It seems that instead of an engagement blessing, we are having a marriage ceremony. Where are Conrad and his highness? Someone has to inform Ulrike." Celi-sama informs a surprise Gwendal.

"Daddy is getting married to Papa Wolfram?! How wonderful!" A delighted Greta screams in joy.

"Leave it to me Celi-sama. With my super-printer, I can have the invitations engraved in time for the wedding ceremony this afternoon." At this Anissina steps out of the room in a hurry to make the preparations.

Gunter gets up and makes haste to inform Ulrike about the change. Then, Gwendal orders as he sees Yozak walking down the hall, "Yozak, go and find Conrad and his highness. Inform them about his majesty's wishes."

He turns to face the remaining group. Gwendal addresses his mother, "I'll take his majesty to the reclusion cell so he can purify his mind until the wedding ceremony."

"Thank you Gwendal!" Celi-sama kisses her son as he directs Shori and Yuri to follow him towards the reclusion cell. Shori drags the paralyzed body of his little brother behind Gwendal.

Then Celi-sama turns to look at Miko and Greta as she adds smiling, "Well, all is left to do is for us to finish the preparations and wait for my lovely son to show up so we can get him ready for his wedding, Miko-sama."

Just a few minutes later, the screaming voice of Wolfram is heard across the castle's hallway, "Yuri! You wimp, where are you?"

Wolfram stands panting at the doorway looking inside the royal bedchamber as his mother, Miko Shibuya, and Greta turn to look at him. "Mother, where is that wimp?" Wolfram asks trying to catch his breath while his whole body emanates a reddish light. He looks like he is ready to explode. He scans the room with quick glances while a small fire ball is forming on the palm of his right hand when he fails to locate Yuri inside the room.

"Oh! My beautiful baby! I'm so happy for you!" Celi-sama now runs to sweep her son into her arms while burying in top of her exuberant bosom.

The fire ball in his hand disappears quickly as he gasps for air, Wolfram struggles to get away as he keeps yelling, "Mother, I cannot breathe."

"Of course you cannot, it's only natural you are so overwhelmed by his majesty's rashness. Just like I always say, he is such a passionate young man. He is just the perfect match for another passionate soul like yours, my beautiful Wolfy."

Wolfram finally is able to get away from his mother's clutches only to be swept again by Miko-sama's tight embrace, "Wolfy-chan, I'm so excited now that you and Yuu-chan are getting married. I hope you make me happy by wearing the wedding gown I brought for you." Miko-sama finishes as she cups Wolfram's face on her hands and pulls it up to rest on her forehead.

"What are you saying, Mama Shibuya?" Wolfram is not sure if he hears her right. _"Did she just say getting married? When? Why? Yuri."_

"It's true, Papa Wolfram. Daddy has just ordered that instead of celebrating the blessing of your engagement, we will be celebrating your wedding. Isn't it wonderful? Finally, we're going to be a real family!" Greta joins Miko-sama in hugging Wolfram while Celi-sama comes along to do the same. Now, Wolfram is buried under the excited females who start tearing Wolfram's clothes off in order to dress him with Miko-sama's wedding gown.

Wolfram is speechless and paralyzed. His mind is working thousand miles a second—trying to process all that is happening around him. "_Yuri! Could it be true? Are we getting married? Or is this a cruel joke? Another way to break my spirit, no! If it was only my mother, I would say is one of her countless schemes. What about Miko-sama? Would she be like my mother? What about Greta? She has never done anything like this before._

Meanwhile, all around the castle, everyone is running like headless chickens trying to make sure today's unplanned wedding ceremony goes without a problem.

"I guess Shibuya is really marrying Wolfram, today Conrad." The Great Sage points out while observing the energetic buzzing that is taking the castle like a storm.

Conrad talks to the Great Sage while both of them stand at one of the castle's balconies observing the actions down below. "I'm afraid it is so. Yozak told me that Gwendal was the one who gave him the news. If it had been anyone else, I would have doubt it, your highness. However, seeing that it came straight from my brother's mouth, I have no reason to doubt it but to rejoice on my little brother's happiest day and make sure his majesty's wishes come true."

"Where is Shibuya?" The Great Sage asks while looking straight at Conrad.

Conrad turns to face the Great Sage while answering, "Gwendal took him to the reclusion cell already."

"I see. So, even if it was a misunderstanding, there is no turning back." The Great Sage places his right hand over his chin while resting his elbow on his left hand.

Conrad now turns away and starts to walk away while adding, "No, unless Yuri is prepared to face a civil uprising."

The Great Sage now starts to walk behind Conrad. _"What were you thinking, Shibuya? I understand the engagement, but this sudden turn of events. Everything seems… somehow fishy. Unless…" _Then the Great Sage begins to run, overtaking Conrad.

"Your highness, where are you going?" Conrad yells after the Great Sage who is almost out of sight.

"Don't worry, Conrad. I'll be at the Temple. I just need to check on something."

The Great Sage is now questioning Ulrike, "So, are you saying that Shinou had nothing to do with this?"

The high-priestess turns a few shades of pink while answering, "Your highness, how do you dare to blame it on The Great One?"

"Because it looks like a prank he would be pulling off. I haven't forgotten about that time he forced Wolfram and Yuri into that evil magical device, the Love Machine." The Great Sage looks dangerously into Ulrike's baby-eyes.

"The Great One and I were discussing how to best handle the intrusion of humans into our sacred place." Ulrike bows ashamed while explaining herself to the Great Sage. "For today's blessing ceremony… since it was a request… from the Maoh. Then, Gunter came to inform me about the change of plans. That, instead of performing a blessing ceremony that the Great One was to perform, the royal marriage between the Maoh and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld... And as far as I know, the Great One has not left the Temple's ground in all day." She finishes with a sharp tone; she hates to be doubtful. It is not like she is a child; she is over eight hundred years old.

"Where is Shinou now?" The Great Sage asks not convinced.

Ulrike now straightens herself up and looks annoy at the Great Sage, "The Great One is at the mediation room, but don't bother looking for him. He has sealed himself magically to purify his mind until is time for the ceremony."

"Has he?" The Great Sage now turns towards the meditation room.

"_What new mess have you gotten yourself into, Yuri Shibuya? How in the world did you end up from getting engaged to getting married this soon?" _

Yuri sits down on the stone bench that is the only furniture found on this secluded room. More than a room, it actually looks like a jail cell.

"_It's all Shori's fault. The idiot! Why can he just leave me alone? I don't need him to look after me. I can take care of myself."_ Yuri stands up and begins to pace again. Since he was dragged to this place by his brother, all Yuri has done is to sit or pace every so often—trying to see a way out of this situation.

Then, the cheerful face of his mother pops into his mind, "Yuu-chan, listen to your mama. When lemons rain from Heaven, make lemonade. And don't forget to do it with love because everything that is made with love is sure to turn out great."

"Easy for you to say," Yuri sighs as he begins to evaluate the prospects ahead of him.

"_If I don't marry Wolfram, I'm a dead man. Not only will Wolfram kill me personally, but the ten aristocrats will make sure not a single cell in my body stays alive." _Yuri stops his pacing then brings his right hand over his chin while his elbow rest on his left.

After a few more seconds, he sits down continuing with his internal dialogue, _"However, I'm the Maoh. Maybe they won't kill me after all. Then, all I have to do is avoid Wolfram." _Yuri's face begins to brighten at the prospect of not marrying Wolfram.

"_But, then, Gwendal will kill me for sure." _Yuri now shudders at the image of Gwendal looking at him dangerously with his sword drawn and ready to strike at him.

Then Yuri stands up suddenly, _"What about Conrad? Will he want to kill me, too? After all, Wolfram is his little brother and Conrad loves him very much. I wonder if he loves Wolfram more than the Maoh."_

Yuri now brings his right hand again to rest on his chin while his elbow stays on his left hand. _"What would I do if I were in Conrad's shoes?"_

Yuri again begins to pace, _"What if it was Greta, the one being jilted at the altar?" _Then the image of a heartbroken Greta in her wedding dress pops into his mind. Yuri begins to tremble as a bluish light emanates from his entire body, _"I'd kill the bastard who dares to break my little angel's heart."_

"Right!" Yuri yelps while he breathes slowly to calm down his raising pulse before he turns into the Maoh. "So, there is no turning back. I must marry Wolfram."

Sitting down again, Yuri continues his mental monologue, _"How bad could it be? We have been sleeping together for over two years, and it hasn't been that bad. Sure, he kicks a lot and he snores but last night we have a pleasant sleep."_

Then the image of Wolfram trying to kiss him to activate the Love Machine pops into Yuri's mind, Yuri shudders again while making a disgusted face. _"What if he wants to have sex? What would I do then?"_

Again the image of Miko-sama pops, "When Mama doesn't want to play with Papa, she feigns a headache and takes Tylenol." Yuri covers his face with his hands while adding, "I didn't need to know that."

"_Well I can always send Wolfram on a tour throughout the country on the pretense to be more aware of the affairs of Shin Mazuko. And when that is over, he can take care of going abroad to strengthen our relationship with our neighboring nations and allies. The sky is the limit when it comes to finding excuses so we don't have to have sex." _Yuri is now more relaxed as he begins to see ways around the subject of having sex with Wolfram. His face is illuminated with a grin as he continues, _"Then, I only have to wait for Wolfram to die of natural causes and I'll be a free man. I don't have to worry about age Ulrike is eight hundred years old and still looks like she is about ten or twelve. Wolfram is already eighty years old and old man compared to me. What am I saying?"_

Yuri stands up again to begin to pace while adding, _"I don't have to wait for Wolfram to be dead. Celi-sama divorced Conrad's dad and married Wolfram's."_

Yuri stops while a grin forms in his face, _"I just have to be married for a couple of years to save face and then…" _

"Turn this way, Wolfy-chan!" Miko-sama yells over the chatter that fills the room while snapping pictures with her digital camera.

Wolfram is enjoying himself with all the attention he is getting despite his initial reluctance to wear the wedding dress. The room is filled with people admiring Wolfram on his wedding gown. Everyone wants to see what an Earth wedding gown looks like and then they are excited when all those wonderful "earthly" products are shown to them like the digital cameras, the video cameras, the cell phones, and all the electronics Bob and his crew brought into Shin Mazuko for the wedding.

"Isn't my Wolfy such a dream?" Celi-sama keeps saying while she allows Bob to take pictures of her and her voluptuous body. She is wearing her Maoh's standard gown, black long dress with a knee high slit and spaghetti straps that barely contain her exuberant bosom.

"Yuri-chan is a lucky bastard, Celi-sama. However, Wolfram's beauty cannot compare with your passionate spirit." Bob replies as he continues snapping pictures of the sexy ex-Maoh.

"So, you think I can keep one of those things. How do you call them? D-i-g-i-t-a-l c- a…" Anissina stutters as she cannot pronounce the names of the wonderful objects that are before her.

"Digital camera and I'll make sure you get one of each." Shori says while explaining her how to use them.

Doctor Rodriguez finds himself fascinating talking to Gisela about how they perform their medical examinations. And Bob's personal assistant talks with Gwendal about security issues. While Greta, Miko-sama, and Shoma Shibuya continue showering Wolfram with attention taking turns at taking pictures with him and his gown. The atmosphere at Covenant Castle is full of excitement and happiness.

"So, how much longer do I have to wait, Murata?" Yuri asks impatiently as he stands beside his best friend at the edge of the Temple's sacred water fall.

"Aren't we anxious today? I had no idea you were so desperate to marry Wolfram." The Great One replies mischievously.

"Don't remind me. It was all a stupid misunderstanding. No, let me rephrase that. It's Shori's fault." Yuri whispers to Murata while glaring at his older brother.

Shori, on the other hand, glares at the Great Sage while mumbling, "Why does my little brother's friend stand next to him in this occasion? It should be me standing next to Yuri. This place's customs suck."

Shori, along with the rest of the family, stand on the side lines formed along the Temple's corridor together with the rest of the guests. They all stand according to rank and relation to the royal couple. Only at the edge of the fountain stand Ulrike, in the middle, and to her left is the Great Sage next to the Maoh. Finally, the wedding fanfares echo on the distant as the wedding procession approaches.

Wolfram comes in the royal carriage accompanied by his mother and brothers. The carriage finally stops at the entrance of the Temple. Gwendal gets out first and holds his right hand up to help his mother out of the carriage. Then, Conrad goes next and both brothers stand in attention at each side while Wolfram gets out of the carriage himself. Celi-sama now snakes her left arm around Wolfram's right arm and they begin to walk towards the shrine. Gwendal and Conrad follow, marching side by side. Finally, they reach the entrance and they stop while Celi-sama gets ready to pull Wolfram's veil down. "Why do I have to wear this thing down? It covers my face. I'm afraid I won't be able to see where I'm going and I'll stumble."

"Wolfy my love, Miko-sama says is bad luck for Yuri to see your face before the Great One orders him to kiss you. She says is something to do from preventing people from giving you the evil eye. So, be a love and do your best not to fall." Celi-sama now pulls the veil down as Conrad and Gwendal open the door for Wolfram to walk in.

Wolfram sighs as the image of the Maoh pops into his head, _"Yuri!"_ Then he starts to walk. He is surprise that the veil actually allows him to see without any obstruction. So, with every step he takes, his stride becomes more confident. His mother walks behind him carefully making sure she does not step on the long train. Conrad and Gwendal each take their mother by one arm walking solemnly behind Wolfram.

Everyone's heads turn towards the doors that have just been opened and admire the beautiful sight of Wolfram walking on his wedding gown. Yuri, too, is mesmerized by the regal figure walking down the aisle. Yuri does not see a woman or a man wearing a dress, but a beautiful person bathe in a golden light walking towards him. _"Wolfram! You're a sight." _Then all his earlier worries are forgotten as he focuses on the person coming towards him. The shinny light floats on the air like an angel with his white wings extended and bathing on golden rays. Without Yuri noticing, a grin forms in his face.

Wolfram feels his heart rate rising, pumping blood so fast that he is almost dizzy when he sees the big grin on Yuri's face because all this time he has been afraid that everything is a joke, a dream he would have to wake-up soon from. _"Yuri!" _All his fears vanishing in an instant as soon as he catches sight of Yuri's smiling face then remembering the Great Sage's words, Wolfram whispers, _"You do love me. I just have to be patient with you."_

Finally, Wolfram stands in front of Ulrike while his mother and brothers take their places next to Yuri's family. Then a horrible and piteous cry is heard echoing on the shrine and as everyone turns to look where it is coming from. Gunter is kneeling on the floor, wailing, while rivers of tears fall to the ground. "Your majesty! Why? Why, are you marrying that loafer? It's supposed to be me… the one to be by your majesty's side."

"Gunter! Behave yourself. We have guests." Gwendal chides while trying to cover the embarrassment.

Then a gentle breeze blows and everyone turns to look at the royal couple. Yuri now stands next to Wolfram facing Ulrike. And the Great One appears floating on the air and the crowd gasps in awe of the Great One's beauty.

"Show off!" The Great Sage whispers while glaring at the Great One who only winks at him then turns his attention to the royal couple standing before him.

"Who stands before me in this solemn occasion?" The Great One asks in a loud and clear voice.

Yuri gulps as he struggles to speak and Wolfram elbows him on the ribs with a strong blow. Yuri only jumps at the force of the hit, "I, the 27th Maoh, Yuri Shibuya and my betrothed Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"What is the reason you stand before me in this solemn occasion?" The Great One continues bringing the pitch of his voice higher as if to scare everyone in the place.

Yuri begins to sweat while his body seems to shake. Wolfram then says between his teeth, "Answer him, you wimp!"

"What am I supposed to say?" Yuri asks in a whisper.

"Just say 'marriage.' You better not blow this one up or I'll kill you, wimp." Wolfram chides.

Then with a wide grin, Yuri answers loud and clear, "Marriage!"

The Great One now spills some water over Wolfram as he says, "You may kiss your betrothed 27th Maoh, Yuri Shibuya."

Yuri is frozen in place unable to move while a lump is stuck on the middle of his throat. _"I forgot about the kiss."_

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me already." Wolfram continues hissing through his teeth.

Yuri now takes a big breath as he prepares himself to kiss Wolfram. He turns to face him and picks the veil up. And he is struck once again by the glistering beauty of Wolfram's emerald eyes, the brightness of his blond hair that looks more like strands of polished gold and then the tempting ruby-red lips that look more like a ripe juicy cherry. Yuri sighs as he leans to go for the kiss. Wolfram is horrified by Yuri's actions and, as he tries to evade the half open mouth, he falls to the floor pulling Yuri along. The crowd all gasp in horror at the actions of the Maoh. Yuri is confused. _"Why are you fighting me, Wolfram? It's only a kiss. We have kissed once before. Remember the Love Machine?"_

Wolfram continues to evade Yuri's parted lips while asking, "What are you doing, Yuri?"

"The ceremony requires that I kiss you. You say to kiss you." Yuri answers confused.

"You're supposed to kiss me on the right cheek. You wimp! You proposed by slapping on the left cheek and get married by kissing the right cheek." Wolfram instructs Yuri while panting. His face is redder than a ripe tomato and hotter than the sun during the summer solstice.

Yuri now looks up and sees the horrified faces of everyone. Then, he grins wider if at all possible, as he gets up from the floor helping Wolfram do the same. Once they both are standing again in front of the Great One who only smiles mischievously, Yuri plants a wet and sound kiss on Wolfram's right cheek. At this, everyone erupts in applauses and the couple is soon separated by the swarm of people wanting to congratulate the newlyweds.

"You just couldn't leave them alone." Murata looks straight at the Great One while Wolfram and Yuri are carried away from the shrine by the elated guests.

The Great One watches the last person leave. The two of them are now alone in the shrine. Murata turns to face the Great Sage who says, "I didn't do anything that wasn't supposed to happen, but, then again, all I did was just speed up the events." He now moves away from the sacred waterfall as he readies to go to the meditation room, his favorite hangout.

"People aren't your play toys, Shinou. You need to grow up and stop playing pranks." The Great Sage chides the Great One.

At this, the Great One looks straight at Murata, "Only my strategist can get away with statements like that."

"Someone has to keep watch on your mischievous ways," The Great Sage retorts playfully.

"Who keeps watch over you?" The Great One asks solemnly.

Murata is surprised by the question. Then, his lips curl into a smile, "I'm the Great Sage. No one needs to keep watch over me."

"Mmm!" The Great One floats mid-air while Murata stands below him. "Am I to understand that over four thousand years no one has risen to the job?"

Murata gazes into the azure pools that grace the Great One's face before answering, "One did, but I guess I was too much of a burden."

The Great One now leaves Murata's side while adding, "Never say that. You are no body's burden but my pillar of strength."

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **I want to give a profuse thanks to HARPGO who offer to beta _Yuri's Treasure_ for me. I like to add that she was a goddess send since I'm aware what a poor editor I am. So, I'm totally convinced that one of the nine Muses send her for _Kyo Kara Maoh! _Sakes since she saw my proofreading skills and almost faint horrify of them. After all, HARPGO and I share the same first name. Just a quick note, the part where Celi-sama tells Wolfram about the usage of the veil superstitions was provided by HARPGO, thanks for your insights. Also any more grammatical errors are my entire fault since I change some stuff around base on some other suggestions.


	4. Locked Treasure

"I'm so tired. For a minute there, I thought this day would never end," Yuri says to Wolfram while changing his regal clothes into his favorite sleepwear.

Sitting at the windowsill Wolfram, on the other hand just keeps looking at Yuri silently, still wears the wedding gown.

Yuri turns to look at Wolfram as he asks, "What's the matter? How come you're still wearing that awful dress?" Wolfram frowns at Yuri's thoughtless comment; however remains silent since he has more important things in his mind.

Oblivious to Wolfram's changing expression, Yuri continues, "I thank you for indulging my mother's fantasies. You see, she always wanted to have a girl, but she only had me and Shori. You don't have to wear it any longer." Yuri hushes as he sees Wolfram's brooding demeanor. _"Don't tell me Wolfram, you're a cross dresser like Yozak."_

"Yuri, why did you decide to marry me? I understand you wanting to renew our engagement. You made it very clear last night during your monologue… but…" Then turning away trying to rein in the tears that threaten to spill, he continues, "Why marriage? You said it too last night, you were not ready to get married."

Yuri's jaw drops to the floor while he wages what would be the best answer. On one hand, he knows honesty is the best way to start any kind of relationship; however, he has seen Wolfram's spirit come back to life. Those glaring emeralds that could reach inside Yuri's soul, the passion emanating from Wolfram's face and body every time he feels threatened by the presence of other females or handsome men fussing around Yuri. The things he missed most about Wolfram are back and he knows it is a result of the terrible events (namely, the stupid wedding) that transpired today. On the other hand, Yuri understands that if he does not want to lose them again, he must lie to Wolfram. Yuri grins as he passes his hands nervously through his raven hair. Wolfram clenches his jaw while his hands form fists on top of his lap. The tears are on the brink to fall down his hot and reddening cheeks while he gazes down the palace grounds. Outside, the warm breeze rustles the still flowers and trees, and the full moon illuminates the night.

"So, you were listening. I thought for sure you were dead asleep." Yuri decides to stall for time while his brain rakes for a good answer.

"I always listen to you, Yuri." Wolfram answers with a controlled and measured voice, still not looking at Yuri.

The last thing he wants is to let his passionate spirit take over. He has promised himself that even if Yuri broke his heart again with a hurtful answer he would not explode. He has seen a few glimpses of Yuri's deep love for him written all over his face during this, the happiest of days; however, Wolfram has seen, too, Yuri's conflicted spirit. It is like one part of Yuri is completely head over heels for Wolfram, but then the other half of Yuri despises himself for the exact same feelings. After a few more deep breaths, Wolfram is able to rein in the tears as his body begins to relax while his hands are no longer curled into fists; although, he grits his teeth, so as not to lose his resolution.

Yuri stands at one side of the bed staring at Wolfram's still figure. Then, puffing some air, he turns away and slides into the covers as he answers, "I'm beat. It was a tiresome day. So, if you don't mind, why we don't discuss this on another time?" Yuri pulls the covers over his head to hide. _"Like about twenty-years from now? Geez! I'm really a wimp."_

Wolfram turns around and faces Yuri as he is covering from head to toe. _"Wimp! Why aren't you honest for once? You can be honest and forthright with everyone else, but why not with us?"_ Standing up from his spot, Wolfram walks towards the bed as he glares at the cowering Yuri. Then he voices, "It's important to me. I want to know now, Yuri"

Yuri feels his whole body tremble at Wolfram's chilly voice. _"I guess there is no going around this one, Wolfram!" _Bringing down the covers, he turns to face the towering Wolfram. _"At least, you still are glaring. Anger is good."_ Yuri releases another puff of air, and he slowly sits down at the edge of the bed. Then, he looks up to stare back at Wolfram while asking, "Why is important? Can we just leave it alone? We are married now. End of the discussion."

Wolfram's hands curl again into fists as his jaw hardens. His chilly voice still in command, "No, you're not getting out of this one so easy, Yuri. I accepted your marriage proposal the first time; although, I had just made it clear to my mother a few minutes before that I was not interested on a relationship with another male. However, as a Von Bielefeld I accepted you even when I clearly despise humans."

Pausing, to take control breaths, Wolfram continues, "I learned to love you with every minute I spent at your side. But, despite my devotion, you cast me aside like if I were a mere fly… You humiliate me… You dishonor my family's lineage making me your bodyguard, a disposable human-shield."

At this Yuri stands up in one smooth movement hushing Wolfram, "Wait it a minute! I did it only to keep you by my side. I knew if I didn't do anything, you would leave Covenant Castle. So, I had to stop you somehow."

"Why? So, you could murder me little by little parading in front of me all those human girls you are so fond of?" Wolfram fumes while he raises his forefinger pointing at Yuri.

Yuri stumbles back to the bed as he stutters, "No, I… I… We… we… Don't you get it Wolfram? You were, no… you're my best friend." Yuri regains his confidence as he gets up again to stand up to Wolfram's accusations.

"When I first set eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful and majestic person. I wanted to get to know you, to be friends with you. However…" Yuri now begins to pace the room as he continues, "In an instant, I find myself engaged to you, a man nevertheless. But, it did not stop there, not even five seconds had passed when we were supposed to face each other in a duel. All I wanted was to be friends with you, but, no, you had to go and be so vicious during your attack. So, I turned into this monster."

Yuri now is panting trying to control the rage that is building inside him, _"Why is it that everything has to be so complicated between us, Wolfram?" _Yuri has his feet planted on the floor while his knees are bent and his arms resting on them. He takes a few more breaths before he continues, "Put yourself in my place. While you grew up knowing that you belong to a noble class destined to rule, I spent my life being just a middle class kid whose only dream was to become a professional baseball player."

At this, Yuri straightens up and begins to pace again. "I was thrown into a world, I never heard of before. Sometimes, after three years, I still feel it is all but a dream. That, I'm delusional."

"Yuri!" Wolfram whispers as Yuri's words hit him with force, his jaw looseness and his hands open up while he slides sitting on the edge of the bed. _"I actually never thought of that for a second."_

Without losing a beat, Yuri continues, "I come from a world where being in love with another man is frowned upon. It may not be uncommon here in Shi Mazuko; however, people get killed for that back on Earth no matter how much people fight for human rights and equality. There is always something to fuel prejudice... I'm not perfect… either." Yuri sits slumping on the windowsill gazing into the night.

"Part of me wants you at my side always, that's why I made you my bodyguard. It was the only thing that made sense to me. I never meant to humiliate you or disrespect your family." After a pause and with a sigh, Yuri adds, "The other part of me wants to be normal. I'm a human male who is supposed to like girls… did you ever ask yourself why my mother insisted that you wear a dress? Or why my brother keeps referring to you as a female?"

Almost whispering, Yuri says, "Maybe it never crossed your mind to ask yourself since here in Shin Mazuko it is not uncommon for males to wear dresses. Your mother also makes you wear dresses sometimes. Mine use to dress me up as a little girl until I was of school age. Then, it was easier for her to accept that I was a boy and not a girl; although, that did not stop her from wanting to keep up the charade. However, that doesn't guarantee anyone that she would accept easily a relationship between two males. I love my mother. She is smart and sensitive despite her flightily behavior, but as I said before, prejudice exist everywhere."

Then, turning to look at Wolfram, Yuri bits his lips then slowly a small smile curls up adding, "Although, that's no excuse. I'm one to change prejudice. It is not something that you can do overnight." Sighing, Yuri continues, "You might be the better person since it seems that you've been able to overcome your prejudice against humans for the past eighty-some years in only three. It is one of the reasons I thought you were such a beautiful person. Everyone says that the purity of one's soul/spirit shines making you the person you reflect."

Yuri now hops down the windowsill and walks toward the bed, "As for why, I decided to marry you? I can tell you it was all a misunderstanding. I can even blame it on Shori; however, if truth be told, I'm not sure myself and I'm not ready to try to find the answer."

Wolfram feels the lump forming on his throat. He wants to speak, to say something to Yuri, but he cannot find his voice. There is a lot he must mull over. Yuri stands before Wolfram with his hands extend as he asks, "Wolfram, would you mind being my best friend… for now…? I know we're married and that since you love me you expect us to be lovers… after all you're my consort..."

Grinning, Yuri tries to hide his fear. _"I don't want to lose you Wolfram, not now, not ever."_

Wolfram freezes at Yuri's pleading voice still echoing in his mind. _"Yuri!"_

"Wolfram!" Yuri's body starts to shake. _"Please, Wolfram! I'm begging you. Be my best friend for now."_

Wolfram looks into Yuri's pleading eyes. He looks so vulnerable and Wolfram feels his stomach flipping then he suddenly stands up hurrying away from the room leaving Yuri inside with his hands extended. Once he reaches the hallway, he begins to throw up. Yuri on the other hand sees the disappearing figure of Wolfram behind the closing doors and his legs give way. He falls on his knees beside the bed as he buries his head under the covers trying to absorb the warm left by Wolfram's fleeting body. _"I lost him! I lost him…"_

Meanwhile, back at the Temple, Murata sits at his desk writing on his journal. _"You've been my faithful companion for the past four thousand years. The only one who knows all my secrets." _Then finishing, he locks it as usual, "How long you've been standing behind me?"

"Not long! You're getting careless if I'm able to sneak up on you so easily." The Great One now floats to be in front of the Great Sage.

"Maybe, I don't care enough to worry about you. Have you thought of that?" Murata looks straight into the azure eyes that have driven him crazy for the past hundreds of lifetimes.

Smiling with an air of arrogance, the Great One asks, "So, what are writing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Shinou." At this, the Great Sage gets up from his seat and takes the thick, leather bound book to place it on the book case that forms part of the scarce furniture that decorates his private room here in Shin Mazuko. Yuri has offered to ask Gunter to decorate the room more lavishly; however, he refuses every time stating: "I like it the way it is. It suits me as the Great Sage, Shibuya."

"You're still angry about the wedding." The Great One follows Murata as he moves around the room getting ready to go to bed.

"It is not only about today, but your behavior since we've known each other." Murata sits at the age of his bed while the Great One floats mid-air just a few paces away.

"Honestly, I don't know what you mean. Wasn't I the founder of this place? Didn't I keep my promises about creating a better world for us here in Shin Mazuko? Haven't I done everything within my power to keep our dreams alive?"

"Yes, but at what cost?" Murata removes his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever the cost, I think I have done an extraordinary job. I have the right to do as I please. After all, look at what I have accomplished." The Great One glides along the room as he continues, "Now, just because you've been my most brilliant strategist and pillar of strength never forget you serve me. I chose you to be by my side."

"How can I forget if you keep reminding me every so often?" Murata fixes his glasses again as he adds, "Shinou, you can only push people so far before they snap and try to strike back, or they break and you're left with a lifeless corpse nothing more than puppets."

"Are you threatening me?" The Great One now stands before the Great Sage while Murata remains sitting calmly on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just reminding you that while you ask me to be by your side. I was the one who chose out of my free will to follow you."

The Great One decides to move away and turns his back on the Great Sage; however, Murata thinks it is time he and the Great One set some things straight.

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do, but if you want to play dumb... Let's get it out in the open. Why haven't you moved on? You're no longer necessary to protect Shin Mazuko. Shibuya can do that. As a matter of fact, he has proven to be even an even better Maoh than what you could ever hope to be." Murata follows the Great One's every move since he is swirling around the room with furious movements.

"I ask you again. Why are you here? I think it is time for you to be reborn and move on." The swoosh caused by the Great One swirling is getting louder, the bluish light that emanates from his body is dangerously darkening into a crimson red. Some lose documents hit Murata's face and warm blood drips slowly from the paper cuts. The Great Sage wipes the oozing blood with the back of his hand then with his palm caresses his face to sooth the sting.

Finally, the Great One stops swirling while the heated red light still emanates from his body and stands in front of Murata again. He asks, "So, you really think that kid is better than me?"

"I'm sure he would do a better job protecting Shin Mazuko and would take the necessary steps to move our world into a different direction while preserving the peace. He certainly doesn't need you meddling in his business." Murata keeps his gaze firm on the blazing sapphires.

"That's not what I ask?"

"I'll answer once you answer my question. I think I, too, have done enough to keep your dreams alive to deserve straight answers." Murata's breathing is slow and rhythmic and his voice firm and even.

"You're changing."

"Yes, I am, Shinou. That's why I like Shibuya; he has that power over people. He has the power to inspire change in others. You had the power to make people follow you with no questions asked; however, he has the power to help others to change and to grow as individuals."

The Great One now turns away from the Great Sage and as he begins to disappear from his presence Murata adds, "So, you refuse to answer me… fine then… In this lifetime, I like Shibuya… And, who knows? Maybe, in my next, I'll be blessed and I'll be able to love again."

The Great One stops and faces the Great Sage, "You wouldn't dare."

"I already told you there is only so much people can take. There is only so much I'm willing to put up with." This time, Murata's voice lost a bit of the evenness, _"I want an answer now. Shinou. Four thousand years is a long time to wait for someone."_

"Ouch!" Yuri gets up while he nurses his head. _"How in the world did I end up on the floor?"_

Yuri's eyes are now open as he looks outside the window, _"It seems it is going to be morning soon."_

Then he readies to go back to bed when he notices the lump on the other side. Yuri now pulls the covers to see what it is when his heart skips a beat and he wipes his eyes with both his hands. He wants to make sure he is seeing right and it is not a dream. A grin begins to take over his face as he slowly gets into the bed. The curling figure of Wolfram sporting his beautiful pink negligee turns and pulls the covers closer while mumbling, "What's wrong wimp? It's too early. Get back to bed."

"Yes, it's too early, Wolfram."

"Shut up and let me sleep, wimp."

"Yes, I will shut up."

Yuri now tries to hold Wolfram when he opens his eyes, "What are you doing, wimp?"

"I'm holding you in my arms."

"Stop it! Just because I decided to be your best friend, it doesn't give you the right to touch me. You lecherous flirt."

"Whatever you say Wolfram?" Yuri's voice is giddy. He cannot believe his luck.

"I might be your consort to the eyes of the world but that doesn't mean I'm ready to be one. So keep your hands to yourself. And one more thing, you better not use this as an excuse to cheat on me. Because, if I find out that you are having sex with others, I'll cut your private parts with my sword."

Yuri flinches as he thinks of the pain of losing his private parts while the image of Mama Shibuya pops into his head, "Yuu-chan see just like I told you… All ends well…"

"For now."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I want to give profuse thanks to HARPGO who has continued to offer to beta _Yuri's Treasure_ for me. She did a wonderful work fixing the story and giving excellent comments and suggestions to make it more enjoyable; however, any more grammatical mistakes or errors are mine alone since I did some re-writing. I truly hope you enjoy this little take on Yuri's and Wolfram's blooming romance. I honestly hope they do end up together at the end of the show.


End file.
